The present invention relates to a clamp assembly for securing tools to work surfaces. It is often desirable to be able to temporarily mount a tool at various locations by clamping the tool in place. For example, it may be desirable to mount the tool on a work bench, for working on the tool, on a vehicle, for carrying the tool out to a job site, and so forth.
The present invention provides a clamp with a separate, independent, and interchangeable clamp stand base. The clamp stand base is, by itself, very small and unobtrusive. It mounts readily to most surfaces and remains very much out of the way until it is needed. The clamp mounts directly, quickly, and securely to the clamp stand base, and this mounting is multi-directional and height adjustable for maximum versatility in accommodating many types of tools to many types of surfaces. Since the clamps and clamp stand bases are completely interchangeable, the user may purchase a single clamp and a number of clamp stand bases, then move the clamp from one base to another as needed.